1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a protective cover for a drawer handle and more specifically involves a snap-on shielding cover for the drawer handle of a tool chest.
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, large tool chests, such as those used by craftsmen such as automobile mechanics, include a multiplicity of sliding drawers. A top surface is flat for using as a storage or working space. The tool chests are typically are made of light gauge steel and coated, such as with paint.
Typically, the drawer handles of the tool chest project forward from the upper edge of the front of the drawer and it is these drawer handles that receive the brunt of the damage from related activities. Tools being removed and replaced, sometimes not so gently, from the drawers dent the handles and chip the paint. Tools and parts falling off the top surface of the chest cause similar damage. Chemicals, such as solvents and brake fluid, spilled from the top working surface damage the handles by dissolving or discoloring the paint and/or the metal.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a protective cover that can be easily applied to tool chest drawer handles that will resist or prevent damage.